Laughing in the Silence
by Cycladic
Summary: It feels as if they could never be. Clan rivalries, love rivalries, and most of all conflicting feelings all stands between Kiba and Hinata...but in the end it's up to themselves to decide. [On Hiatus]
1. Chapter One

Laughing In the Silence

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto

I'm too loud. Always too loud. She on the other hand, is so quiet…every time I speak around her, I feel like I'm going to scare her off. She has the fine, delicate quality of a white lily, and I'm just a scruffy puppy that's used to rolling in the mud and chasing butterflies. Destruction is not something that I flinch at, but I always hesitate to fight her, to strike her with my dusty hands.

…Why do I always feel so clumsy around her? Why do my hands seem so coarse and my feet so large? My confidence drains when she's around me, and my heart tightens when she looks at _him._

---

"Hinata," I called out, self-consciously picking the dog hair off my sleeves. 

It was morning, and we awaited Kurenai-sensei beneath the old pine tree near the lake. Shino sat huddled in the darkness of the thick pine needles atop the tree, an obscure grey shadow that swayed in the wind. Hinata was making her way towards us, her eyes downcast and lips curved into a nervous smile. The puppy was lying in a bed of clovers, sound asleep.

"Good morning Kiba-kun," She bowed, and gave me a timid smile. 

"Good morning," I said shortly, staring at her. The witty conversation about ninjutsu that I've formulated in my head fled my mind, and I felt foolish. Hinata didn't exactly help the matter, for she drifted easily into her silent shell, twisting her fingers habitually. 

It was Shino that broke the quiet when he walked down the side of the tree trunk, hands swinging easily. Over the rim of his collar, I saw a smug little smile.

"Oh I wish I can do that," Hinata murmured beside me, gazing admiringly up at Shino's descending figure. A small blush colored her pale cheeks rosy, and I felt my face flush.

Suddenly, I shouted without preamble, "Oh I'll teach you Hinata!" Before she could reply I ran towards a tall tree and ran up its trunk for a few paces, and anchored myself firmly with chakra before I lost my nerves. Halfway up the tree, I looked down and saw Hinata gazing up at me with admiration in her eyes, hands clasped before her chest. She concentrated for a moment to gather her chakra in the soles of her feet, and quickly ran up the side of the tree. 

"You're not too bad at this," I walked down a few paces to meet up with her midway. 

Her face was flushed with exertion as she strode up at me. Just before she reached me, her legs wobbled, and she grabbed my limp hand for support. It wasn't the skin on skin contact that shocked me, but the sudden weight of her body itself. I felt my feet lose the adhesion and begin to pitch downwards. In slow motion, I saw her eyes widen with fear…but she did not scream.

…but I screamed.

"Auuughh!" My fingers instinctively closer tightly around hers, as I began to fall. My eyes snapped shut as I readied myself for the hard impact of the ground below. Her grip tightened as she slipped along…and our descent halted suddenly as the wind ceased to whistle in my ears. The silence was unnerving, so I opened my eyes and looked.

Hinata was hanging upside down from a branch by her feet, and keeping me suspended by her arm. There was a look of dazed surprise in her face as she looked down at me. I felt humiliated.

Suddenly the air was filled with bell-like laughter, and I felt her place the other hand around mine. Smiling, I reached up my freehand and allowed her to help me up.


	2. Chapter Two

Laughing In the Silence

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto

Chapter Two

He doesn't deserve her affections, that moron. Always so explosive and loud, eyes wide and clear like a shallow pool. Nothing is more important to him than friends…but he only sees what's most apparent, and feels what's most obvious. He is rough to handle what's precious in life, and he can only handle solid, strong things.

But she is like the fine willow seed in the wind, a shroud of silver-white strands that drifts in and out of sight, hanging just beyond...

---

Kurenai sensei arrived very late. By that time, Hinata and I already made our way down the tree trunk, and played several games of go with Shino with his bugs. She arrived in her usual fashion, a leaf drifting out of the tree that gradually grew into her shape in a plume of smoke. I never liked her flashiness with her genjutsu, nor any arts of illusion. The Inuzuka clan is known to be honest taijutsu users that relied on our own strength, not abilities of trickery.

"Tsunade-sama asked for the three of you," Kurenai's eyes were stern as she motioned for Shino to gather up the bugs. "As you may know, there are ambassadors from the Water Country arriving to visit…" She lowered her voice, "...and you probably heard the rumor..."

"The rumor?" I didn't know what she was talking about.

She sighed, shaking her head, "Well, I'll tell you now. Our sources confirmed that the ambassadors may not mean well…and that they've targeted the Hyuga clan--"

Shino suddenly spoke up, "Because Hyuga Hanabi crippled their Mizukage's younger son during _our_ ambassador visit. She used the Gentle Fist on him...didn't he…"

Kurenai shook her head slightly, and I quickly looked at Hinata. She looked at me quickly, nervously chewing at her bottom lip. There was an unreadable pain in her eyes, and I smiled assuringly at her. She looked away.

"You've all been Chuunins for three years now, Tsunade-sama is going to assign Asuma-kun's team to work with the three of you to patrol the Hyuga estate. Shino and Kiba, your parents will all be staying at with the Hyuga plan until the ambassadors leave." Kurenai handed them each a kunai engraved with the sign of the Hyuga clan. "This will be your way in." 

Hinata fidgeted, "Kurenai-sensei...will Kakashi-sensei's team be --"

But Kurenai already left in puff of smoke, leaving the team staring at each other, a bit dazed.

---

The Hokage gave them a stern speech about taking this mission seriously, and told them all to, "Not start any fights" while they stay with the Hyuga clan.

"What was that about?" I asked Shino as we walked home to pack.

He pushed his glasses up his nose, and frowned. "I think she was talking about the Hyugas...you know how they are."

I thought back to the day Hinata's father ordered her to move out of their vast estate into an apartment four years ago, and growled softly. Akamaru shifted in my arms, and whined softly. As a ninja-dog, he grows at a slow pace. At age five, he's fully capable of keeping up with me...but the comforting feeling of a little warm bundle in my arms. I wondered what it'd be like to hold Hinata in my arms…

"Hey," Shino poked me in the side, "is there a reason why you're quiet?"

I didn't reply, devoting my silence to the silent one.


	3. Chapter Three

Laughing In the Silence

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto

Chapter Three

"You may stay in the spare rooms in the servants' quarters," said Hyuga Hiashi as he slid the door open to a spartan room. There were three beds lined up against the wall, and a nightstand between each. 

Mother and father shouldered their bags and walked past Hiashi, looking around in disdain. "Is this how you treat your guests? We're here to protect your clan…it's common courtesy to allow us to stay in your house," mother crossed her arms and glared. She's not one to mince words.

Hiashi gave a cold smile, the corners of his mouth curving stiffly upwards. "Inuzuka Yasoen…the Hyuga clan is the strongest in Konoha, frankly, we don't need your protection. You're only allowed here because of Hokage-sama's orders. Normally, ah…your kind would not be permitted on my property."

"What is that suppose to mean?" Father flared up beside me, I smelled the musky scent of his anger, and looked between the two anxiously. 

Hyuga's smile widened, and he suddenly bowed. "Welcome, thank you for protecting me and my family," he straightened, white eyes gleaming sardonically, "we're eternally at your debt."

Akamaru growled in my arms, snapping his jaw loudly. I stroked his head, glancing at the arrogant man before me in contempt. As Hyuga turned to leave, I blurted out, "Where is Hinata-chan staying?"

Mother and father both looked at me strangely. Hyuga's mouth thinned to a straight line, "She is staying with Neji in the branch house…not that it's any of your concern, Kiba-kun."

I watched him turn and strode down the corridor, shoulders back and head high like a king. Swiftly, I held up my hands and flipped my middle-fingers at him. I hoped he saw, with those damn white eyes of his. 

---

Shino and I met in the garden outside the servants garden, and moodily stationed ourselves atop a tree. Neither of us said a word, but from the feeling of it, Hyuga Hiashi was rude to Shino's family too. I played absentmindedly with the scroll pockets on my flak jacket, passing time. Our patrol duty ran from afternoon until well into the evening. Mother gave me some buns for dinner, but I ate them all even before making my way to meet Shino. 

Akamaru sat in my lap, sleepily blowing at he crumbs of the buns with his nose. I craned my need over Shino's hair and gazed to a very tall tree in the distance. By focusing my chakra to my eyes, I was able to make out Hinata and Shikamaru's figures, partially hidden among the branches. Their flak jackets blended against the leaves around them, but Hinata's white neck stood out…I squinted at her.

"Hey," Shino poked me suddenly, "you've been weird all day. You're not loud."

I gave him an annoyed look, "And you're extra nosy today. Leave me alone."

Shino lower his head and allowed his glasses to slide partially down his nose. A pair of golden eyes looked at me in astonishment. "What the hell?"

Ignoring him, I turned to look into the spacious courtyard of the Hyuga main house. I saw Hiashi practicing their Gentle Fist taijutsu with a skinny girl in a blue jacket. It must be the infamous Hanabi. After she graduated the academy last year at age nine, her ruthlessness in combat was notorious in the village. That girl is a bit of a sociopath, in my opinion. Her strength made her cold-blooded, like a snake. Even I am always careful in her presence, because anything might give her a reason to strike me.

As I watched, they stopped and began to talk. Feeling curious, I focused my chakra to my ears, and listened.

"Hanabi, you're not working hard enough today, at this rate, you will not be strong enough to head the main house when you grow up," Hiashi sounded light with his reprimands, like he was saying only for the sake of sounding stern.

She whipped around to face her father, dark hair flying. "Who else but me? Hinata-sama will never be the matriarch of the main house. I was watching her today," I'm sure she was smirking, "she's been chuunin for three years now, and she still has trouble focusing her chakra to walk up a tree. What a weakling."

Hiashi was oddly silent at Hanabi's words, then said, "Dinner time", and walked into the house. 

I watched Hanabi follow him in, feeling contemptuous. I wanted to leap down the tree and tell them that Hinata had no trouble with focusing her chakra, and in fact saved me when I fell. 

_And she's also kind, gentle, and sweet. She may not be able to win her battles like you Hanabi…but that's because Hinata has a kind heart, and doesn't hurt people ruthlessly like you!_ I thought, _You skinny bitch, no one likes you._

After a while, my eyes glazed over, and Akamaru began to snore in my lap. It was quite a rude awakening when a kunai landed in the space between my legs. A bit more north and I would have no children in my future. Akamaru leaped onto my shoulder as Shino and I sprung up and got into position. I quickly focused my chakra to my nose, and smelled a foreign scent amid the leaves in a tree across from us. 

I leaped for that spot, a kunai clenched in one hand. As I burst through the leaves, arms outstretched, I saw a small figure shift away quickly. The light-blue material of his or her clothes caught my attention, and the small stature told me that it was a child. Hanabi's name came to mind, and I felt anger flare up within me.

"Get back here you little bitch!" Snarling, I kicked hard against the branch and launched myself after her. Akamaru leaped from his perch on my shoulder and caught up with Hanabi. I couldn't see what he did, but I heard him howl in pain. 

"What did you do, you stupid dog?" I heard a boy's voice down below, and quickly dropped out of the tree. 

Facing me was a slender boy in a patterned blue jacket with a Hidden Mist forehead protector tied around his forearm. His hair hung loose in a messy black mess over his shoulders, and he was prying Akamaru off of his arm. I stared at him, kunai in hand, feeling a little unsure. Shino dropped down beside me a few moments later, and we approached him with menacing looks on our faces. 

He held out his arm at me, "Could you get your stupid dog off me please?" For such gangly little child, he had a very commanding voice. 

I stared at his arm. It was made entirely of metal, with each joint meticulously crafted to function like a real hand. Not knowing what to do, I carefully, scooped Akamaru off of him and stepped back. He followed my gaze, then sighed as he stroked his arm.

"I'm here to take revenge against Hyuga Hanabi." He told me, "Please don't get in my way."

Shino spoke up, "You...are the Mizukage's child aren't you?"

The child nodded shortly, and then looked toward across courtyard at the shadows of the Hyugas against the window. "She took my arm…and so I will take hers."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that," Shino stepped before the boy and crossed his arms. "Back me up Kiba." 

I stepped forward, then stopped. Looking at the grim face of the child, and remembering Hanabi's vicious words…I felt as if he had the right to fight her and take revenge. 

Just then, I felt two blasts of wind as two more figures appeared behind us. I turned and saw Shikamaru and Hinata, both with kunais ready in their hands. There was a scowl on Shikamaru's face, and a troubled look on Hinata's. She seemed to recognize the boy, because she blushed and gave him a quick bow.

The child's eyes widened in anger at the sight of Hinata's apologetic eyes. "You!" He shouted as he launched himself at her.

---

tbc! 


	4. Chapter Four

Laughing In the Silence

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto

Hey guys, thanks for all the support ^_^. I will try my best to make this a good story.

Chapter Four

Hinata didn't waste time to stand about and gape at him. She quickly crouched forward and crossed her wrists in a defensive position. As the boy kicked fiercely at her face, she threw up her arms and sent him flying backwards into the court yard. A quick flurry of seals activated her Byakugan, and she stood in a defensive stance with her palms raised gently as she watched the boy climb to his feet.

"Gomen nasai Homizu-kun," Hinata never lost her apologetic tone as the child staggered toward her, his metal arm outstretched before him. 

In a flash, Shino and Shikamaru disappeared from behind me, and seized both his arms. Shino waved his hand over Homizu's head, and allowed a torrent of Destruction Bugs to fall.

"I will give you ten minutes to explain yourself to me," Quietly, Shino said in a monotone, "do anything stupid, and my Destruction Bugs will release toxin and kill you."

"Shino-kun…" Hinata looked unhappy. 

"No, I'll tell you everything. Then you will understand," Grimly, Homizu began his tale. "Two years ago, Hyuga Hiashi and his daughters, Hanabi and Hinata were on an ambassadorial visit in our Hidden Mist Village. I was eight at that time, and have just graduated from the Ninja Academy. The Hyugas were staying in my house, and I kept the girls company while Hiashi met with my father…Hanabi was a fierce, restless girl. Having to become bored of our garden, she activated her Byakugan and began to knock birds out of the air with her kunai. Hinata argued with her, saying that it was cruel of her. They got into a fight…or rather, Hanabi attacked Hinata. I remember vividly when Hanabi snarled at her sister, calling her a spineless weakling. I'll never forget the killing intent that shone cold and bright in her brilliant eyes…but it was all I could do to keep her from dealing a vicious blow on her sister…I took the full impact with my right arm. It felt like it was being shattered from the inside…that night father had to amputate it…"

He trailed off, and looked expectantly at us. I felt a flush of anger, followed by pity. The boy's solemn blue eyes were nothing like the clear cerulean of Naruto, but a heavy, moody indigo. He deserved his revenge…I felt as if I should even help him get it. An image of staking Hanabi to a tree with kunais sprung to mind. Guiltily, I pushed my violent thoughts out of mind, and turned to look at Hinata. 

"I'm sorry Homizu-kun, but I cannot let you hurt Hanabi, I will fight you."

Homizu looked stunned for a moment, then nodded. "You have a great sense of honor, and I respect that in a shinobi. However, your sister do not deserve to be a shinobi, I will ask you to step aside one more time," he looked around at all of us, "then I would have to kill you."

Instead of answering, Hinata lunged forward, extending her palms before her. Her hand struck his chest and made a solid sound, and his figure swayed and melted into a puddle of water. "Water clone!" Quickly she whipped around, and ducked just in time to avoid several shurikens. 

Shino bent over and allowed the bugs that were on the water clone to crawl back onto his arm, brows knitted in thought. I focused chakra on my nose, but couldn't smell him at all. _Odd_, I thought to myself. 

Suddenly, Homizu burst from a clump of leaves and came at us with a kunai between each finger. I felt myself smirk slightly, _a shinobi knows when to hide himself and when to attack…clearly this one slept through the lessons on ambush._

Shikamaru activated his Shadow Copy no Jutsu, and lengthened his shadow to grab onto Homizu. But the boy continued to move after he made connection. Shikamaru started loudly, and everything suddenly fell into place with a click.

"It's another Water Clone!" I shouted, "That's why I couldn't smell him."

"Oh no!" Hinata broke into a sprint towards the house, leaving us behind. We followed suit, and a loud splash indicated the release of the Water Clone. Akamaru howled in excitement, I dropped him so that he ran beside me.

"Hanabi-sama! Father!" Hinata slid the door open and ran into the house. All the servants were lying on the ground, unconscious. Hanabi was no where in sight. "Genjutsu!" She murmured, performing Cancel on the nearest man.

"Dasu-kun, what happened?" Hinata shook his shoulder urgently.

Akamaru barked, and ran into the corridor, "Follow me!" I shouted as I ran after my dog, "We don't have time to question the servants!" 

Just as I ran out of the room, I was hit head on by a heavy object. It was Homizu's limp body, with his jacket shredded to rags. I looked up and saw Hanabi standing down the corridor, panting as she picked shards of ice out of her hair with her left hand. I quickly looked to her right hand, and saw that it was incased in a block of ice. As I watched, she extended her right arm and caused the ice to shatter into tiny pieces. She probably expelled chakra from the openings in her arm, something only the Hyugas can do. 

Hinata rushed at Hanabi, looking worried and relieved. "Are you OK sister? Do you want to me examine your arm?"

Smirking, Hanabi took a step back, "Do you honestly think I need you to help me? Did you come here to save me? Did you _honestly think that this little brat can defeat the future matriarch of the Hyuga clan? Weakling."_

We all stood silently as she turned and walked out calmly, trailing water behind her. 

Hinata came back to us, looking defeated and very, very tired. I placed a comforting hand on her waist as we went back into the room to revive the servants, and she let me. It felt as if she was trying very hard to hold herself up on her own.

"Cry if you want," I murmured, letting my lips hover just beyond her dark hair.

She swayed as if to lean into me, but didn't, hugging her arms around her torso. A stream of tears course down her cheeks, dripping onto her jacket. Just as I sighed and started to walk away, I was stopped by a tug. Over my shoulder, I saw her cling to the corner of my shirt; head bent over to hid her eyes. With shaky hands, I covered her hand with mine, and squeezed it.

---

tbc!


	5. Chapter Five

Laughing In the Silence

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto

A/N2: For the reviewers. You guys are so wonderful ^_^, I wasn't sure how this fandom respond to this pairing, but so far I received nothing but kind words. 

Jin, Brianna Darknight, kokorodragon, Liika, WickedFantasies, Love from Vikky, Blewin, and Tasha3. *Massive hugs to you all*

Chapter Five

Leaving Shino and Shikamaru at the Hyuga residence to take care of the servants and inform Hiashi of what happened, Hinata and I started toward the ambassadorial residence near where the Hokage lived. It was a long walk into the other side of the village, we chose a well-lit path through the woods that will cut through the down-town area. Homizu was limp in my arms, and as heavy as the next dead body, but I refused to let Hinata carry him when she offered. 

"But at least let me examine him!" Her eyes were like glowing moonstones under the twilight, and I felt my heartbeat go erratic. _Hmm…perhaps she should examine me too. I thought to myself, feeling a little smile sneaking up around my lips. _

"Hinata you're always too kind. He just attacked you and your sister not thirty minutes ago! We're already being too generous by carrying him home!" I kept walking, with Akamaru swishing his tail around at my ankles. Despite the clamminess of the kid's skin, I felt a definite pulse at his neck.

Hinata puffed her breath and folded her arms, "Honestly Kiba, you can be obnoxious sometimes."

I gave her a sideways look, "Your enemies don't thank you for patching them up." Seeing that she still looked indignant, I added a bit testily, "Well, they might thank you for giving them another chance to come at you."

Hinata brought her forefingers together, and thinned her lips to a straight line. A look of helplessness was in her eyes.

Drawing a deep breath, I slowed down and told her softly, "Hinata…we're shinobis of a hidden village, your kindness should be reserved for your own people if you don't want them to get hurt. What's the point of caring for those that want you dead?"

I touched a nerve, because tears welled up in her eyes. Shaking her head, she suppressed the sobs in her throat and quickened her strides. Feeling guilty, I caught up to her and placed the kid down quickly by my feet. "Hinata-chan…"

She stopped, but didn't turn around to face me. I forced back my urge to place a comforting hand on her back, and walked around to face her. Being a foot taller than she is, I bent over so that we were face to face. An apology bubbled up within me, but got stuck in my throat. 

"Kiba-kun…I hate this. This…nonsense. About only caring about your own people or…or…oh…I want everyone to be happy!" She looked at my with miserable eyes, "Is it so wrong of me to wish for peace and harmony?"

I shook my head, "That's the kind of feeling your enemies take advantage of. No matter how much you want everyone else to be well and happy…remember yourself." Carefully I placed a hand just behind her ear, "I want you to remember to be happy. I want you to be happy."

She looked confused as she held my gaze, and remained frozen as I started to bring my face closer to hers. Suddenly, she began to waver, as if to step back. With my heart hammering loudly in my ears, I let my eyes droop shut as I…

"Hey! Where am I?" 

"Ah!" Hinata snapped out of her daze as a very loud, very obnoxious voice exploded behind her. Spinning around, she saw Homizu struggle to his feet while fending of Akamaru's half-hearted advances. 

Snarling, I pushed past Hinata and grabbed Homizu's metal arm. "Now that you're awake, I trust that you can walk home on your own you little bastard."

With hard blue eyes, he glared right back and shook himself out of my grasp. "Call off your stupid dog, you son of a bitch. I'm going now. My work here is done."

Hinata looked suspiciously at him, "What do you--"

But I cut her off. "What did you call me? I'm going to kick your ass!" I yanked a kunai out of my holster, ready to spring for the jugular.

Hinata grabbed me around the waist, and held on with surprising strength. "Kiba, just let it go! You said that you reserve no kindness for your enemy, but he did nothing to threaten us!"

With calculating eyes, the scrawny boy studied us for a moment, and then went on this way. We watched him walk for a distance, neither of us moving very much. Just before we turned to get back to the Hyuga estate, I saw him turn and smirk at us before leaping up into a tree. Muttering a curse under my breath, I fell into pace beside Hinata. She seemed a bit nervous from my proximity, and widened the space between us discreetly, as if afraid to hurt my feelings.

_Well I still notice Hinata-chan._

----

The Hyuga estate was in a state of utter chaos when we arrived back. Doctors from the Konoha Hospital were rushing into the house as we arrived, each lugging their bags as they sprinted into the house, not even stopping to remove their sandals. A few servants carrying wooden medicine cases shoved us to the side in their hurry after the doctors. Hinata gave me a frightened look, and ran after the lot of them.

With a sigh, I beckoned Akamaru to follow as I ran behind her.

The source of distress was Hyuga Hiashi's chamber, with hoards of frantic men and women surrounded a small dark-haired figure scrunched into fetal position on a tatami. 

"We were only gone for over an hour, what happened here?" Hinata cried out, but no one answered her. 

I stared at Hanabi, who was cradling her right arm tightly against her chest as she bit down on her lips to keep from crying out. "He…did it."

Hinata whirled around, eyes wild with anger, "He…he did something to her! He took revenge! Oh we have to find him now!" 

I seized her before she started out, "We should find the Mizukage instead…surely he would know how to treat something his son did…"

"I'm already here," A deep, booming voice behind us made me jump. I turned to see a stocky man in flowing blue robes, a pair of steely blue eyes bright beneath thick black eyebrows. "I don't have the antidote here! It would take too long to travel to my village to get it…my son alone can help her!"

Hinata growled, "But he wouldn't!"

The Mizukage glared at her, "He would when I tell him to. Now go, or your sister will lose her arm!"

"That's something you'd want," Spat Hinata before she dashed out. 

The Mizukage glanced idly at Hanabi's writhing form, then back to me. An eyebrow rose, along with a corner of his mouth. 

I debated briefly against myself, wondering if I should help Hinata find Homizu, or hinder her search. A disgusted voice shouted loudly in my head. _What disgraceful shinobi are you? Is Hanabi not a Leaf-nin? Does she not deserve your kindness?_

_But__ she hurt Hinata! I thought furiously._

_Hinata__ is not your responsibility, don't make decisions for her unless you want her to hate you for it…_

I turned and fled the room, and grabbed Hinata's hand as we ran out.

---__

tbc!


	6. Chapter Six

Laughing In the Silence

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto

Chapter Six

Once we were out of the Hyuga Estate, I activated the Quadruple Effect Jutsu and bound after the distinct, sea-like scent of the Mist-Nin. I heard the soft sounds of moving hands, and knew that Hinata switched on her Byakugan. With out enhanced sight and scent combined, I knew we would catch the brat in no time.

Even then, I still felt as if he had the right to take revenge against Hanabi. But as a Leaf nin, I am under no obligation to feel sorry for him. Just like when Sasuke ran away with the Sound nins years ago, if I had any say in that matter, we'd send some Anbus after him and kill him for abandoning the village. But instead I ended up putting my life on the line for that guy…such was our code of honor as Leaf nins. 

Suddenly, Hinata stopped at mid-leap, and slammed backwards with surprising force. I was completely taken by surprise, and only managed turn in the air so that I didn't land on my neck. As I climbed to my feet, Hinata dispatched a series of shurkiens at the space before us. I couldn't see her face with her back to me, but I saw her shoulders angle with tension. 

"Impressive," Homizu's voice was all around us, wavering slightly, as if we were submerged. I spun around so that Hinata and I were back to back; Akamaru already took his position by my heel. I sometimes wondered what I'd do without that dog.

"Catching me will do you no good, unfortunately."

"We'll kill you and take the antidote!" My shout was loud, and echoed all around me. It certainly sounded more confident than I felt. If he didn't have the antidote on him, Hanabi is almost certainly doomed…or to be losing her arm at the very least. 

Hinata looked up, "What have you done to her?"

The low chuckle Homizu emitted made my hair stand up on ends. It wasn't something a boy is capable of. _Is he more than what's at the surface?_ I thought frantically, _could it be…Orochimaru?_

"I have released an army of invisible water worms into her arm, and it will continue to emit toxin no matter how much is soaked up by the doctors. It's the specialty of our clan, and a distant cousin to your Aburame clan's Destruction Bugs, I believe."

Hinata sighed, and turned around with a weary smile on her face. "Well now that we know what ails her, what need do we have for him? We'll ask the Mizukage to call out the worms, and all is well."

"Don't be stupid, father can't control the worms. It's a secret technique passed down through mother's side. And since I am the only member of my clan present, I'm you're best bet…and the worst as well."

Hinata launched herself upwards, propelled by a sudden outburst of chakra. She brandished two kunais from her pouch and ran up the trunk of a nearby tree. I started to follow, but tripped over when Akamaru seized my leg in his paws. His anxious whine said all, and I was more worried for Hinata than ever. But she was too far up for me to pull her back.

Before I had time to think up another plan, she was falling from up high with a shrill cry. It took a lot out of me to catched her falling form without falling myself. But before I could set her gently to her feet, she batted me away with wild arms, and scrabbled frantically at her shoulder. There were tears pouring down the sides of her face as she looked at me, wordless and horrified. 

Forgetting all formalities, I yanked her hands out of the way and unzipped her jacket in a hurry. My hands fumbled as I tore the netting away to see a series of small red punctures on her skin, like messy acupuncture work. 

I stared at her, "Did he…"

"Worms, Kiba…worms," she gasped.

I hoisted her up and ran for the Hyuga estate.

****

It was Aburame-sama that saved the day, arriving almost miraculously with Shino at his heels. He used his Destruction Bugs against the water worms, and successfully killed all the disgusting parasites with his own brand of toxin. Hinata and Hanabi both passed out cold after he administered antitoxin for the Destruction Bug toxin. 

Though, things were looking grave for Hanabi, who had the worms in her system for too long. There were some that couldn't be destroyed, and remained in her system. I shuddered to think how disgusting it would be for the Hyugas to look at that girl, to see worms roving about in her arm. 

Hinata was remarkably quiet about what happened. But the identity of Homizu bothered me since the day of the incident. 

****

After one morning, after our exercise session, I stopped Hinata before she left the training ground. 

"Hinata, I've been thinking about Homizu…I think there's more to him than what meets the eye." I winced a little as I said this, wishing I had began with some sort of preamble.

She gave me a quick glance before looking down, "I don't think so."

A little impatiently, I pressed on. "I thought he might've been Orochimaru's subordinate, remember…the ugly snake man?" 

"Orochimaru?!" A loud, obnoxious voice cracked over my head. I didn't have to turn around to know what notorious village dirtball made his appearance behind me.

Hinata's cheeks exploded into redness, I crossed my arms, feeling annoyed.

"Na…Naruto-kun…" she murmured. 

-----

tbc!

A/N: This is a pretty short update for a chapter that took about 3 month to write. Well, not too many people are anticipating this, so hopefully I didn't keep too many people waiting. 


	7. Chapter Seven

Laughing In the Silence

A/N: Naruto Universe = Property of Kishimoto

Chapter Seven

"Ohayo Kiba!" Naruto came up from behind me, grinning with all his teeth. I noticed a bit of red bean stuck to his front teeth, and grimaced. 

Hinata was clearly flustered, gazing at Naruto like he was going to explode. We both waited for Naruto to at least say hi to her, but he didn't seem to see her standing right next to him.

I cleared my throat, "Ahem."

"Oh yes, you were saying something about Orochimaru! Do you think the little bastard from last night was with the Sound Village? We haven't heard from Orochimaru for a few years now, but Sasuke still has that cursed seal, so obviously he's still at large. Too bad I wasn't there to take a shot at him, I would've beat him to a pulp with my new technique--" He finally stopped rambling to see me bearing my teeth at him. Naruto was always so tactless, even at age seventeen he acts like he was still twelve. 

After a few moments of silence, Naruto deflated a bit, "Or…maybe it was some other evil person. How could he attack Hinata like that."

Hinata clearly bit her tongue several times before finally being able to speak, "I'm…I'm fine…Naruto-kun."

"Oh! HI!" Naruto's blue eyes lit up as he spotted Hinata suddenly. He grinned again, then tried to flick the dust off of his flak jacket. "I'm glad you're OK Hinata. I would've protected you better than Kiba over here, had I been there with you."

"What would you have done, babble at him? That's all you seem to be good for, Naruto!" I snapped, crossing my arms. Beside me, Akamaru growled at me in warning. 

"I can trounce your sorry ass with one hand behind me Kiba!"

I flew at Naruto, fists flying. Naruto hands were already forming the seal for his trademark Kage-Bunshin no Jutsu. Just then, a blur flew between us and lashed out at lightning speed. I saw a foot fly at my face, and threw up my arms to block it, but it connected with the bridge of my nose before my hands even touched. Akamaru barked madly as I landed hard on my back, I saw Naruto slam into a tree out of the corner of my eye. My right hand flew for my kunai holster, and snatched a handful of shruikens with the other hand. 

"Both of you, are acting like such babies!" Hinata stood with her arms crossed tightly over her chest, white eyes narrowed. She started to walk toward me to help me up, but stopped and began to go in Naruto's direction instead. Feeling sulky, I stayed where I was on the ground and watched her quicken her steps. But Naruto didn't notice her once again, and leaped to his feet. She spun around and tried to come to me one more time, and I quickly climbed up too, determined not to be some sort of second choice.

"That was good, Hinata! You're agility is improving!" Naruto's loud voice was quickly grinding my nerves. "You were pretty bad last year, but this year you've gotten into shape."

"Naruto…" I growled quietly under my voice, my hand balled into angry fists. 

But before I had another chance to take a shot at him, Naruto made off toward the village center, calling over his shoulder that he was going to replenish his supplies and have his forehead protector polished. 

Hinata looked unhappily at me, lips pursed.

I went up and put a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Sorry Naruto is such a bastard. I'll beat him up for you."

She looked up at me with troubled eyes, "Kiba….I love…I love Naruto-kun."

My heart turned to lead on the spot, and dropped through my stomach. "You can't!" I burst out, eyes wide.

"You're right…" She gave a sad smile, "I just like him…very, very, very, much."

Only this girl can put so many years of longing into "very, very, very". She looked very pretty just then, black hair shining dull blue, with white eyes glowing with tears. Her cheeks glowed softly under the morning sun…but my eyes were fixated upon her small lips. That feeling from the night before returned, enveloping me like a cocoon of warm dust, pressing down at me from all sides. A heaviness sat in the middle of my chest as she gazed expectantly at me.

"Do you think he likes you?" I said at last, having nothing else to say.

"Do _you _ think so?" The hope in her voice was abrasive against my ears. 

I gritted my teeth and muttered, "No." 

"What?"

"Hinata, I know you're not stupid. Does he act like he likes you?" I was well aware of my bluntness, but why should I resort to euphemism and little white lies to keep her hopes up for _him?_ He didn't deserve her.

Her eyes disappointed me, filling with tears. "I thought…I just thought that…"

A shiver ran through my body, and I seized her hand in mine. It was then or never, or so it seemed. "Hinata, stop pining for him. He'll never like you!"

She let out a sob.

"Hinata, I like you. I wouldn't forsake you like he does." I said in a rush, fighting to keep my voice level. 

But instead of offering me a smile, she wept louder than ever, tears splashed down onto our clasped hands. My hand tightened around hers, and felt her pull away limply. I grabbed hold of her shoulders, and pulled her toward me roughly. She gasped shortly before my mouth came down upon hers. My lips slipped against her tear-stained ones, I slid my hands down the sides of her arms, and circled her slim waist. Her hands snaked up my chest, then shoved me away violently. My eyes barely opened when her hands struck my face, hard. Stars exploded before my eyes as she struck my other cheek. 

"I HATE YOU! I…I hate you so much right now!" Her pretty face was contorted in rage as she wiped the back of her hand across her mouth. Without a backwards glance, she took off as I stood dumbfound.

"Hinata!" I shouted after her, but made no move to go after her. An enormous feeling of stupidity swept over me as Akamaru grunted against my leg disapprovingly.

--

tbc!

A/N: The next update won't be for a while. So be patient! 


End file.
